foxcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
King Farraclaw Valiant-Jowl
'Farraclaw '''is a wolf who was freed from the Beast Dens by Isla. He tells Isla about how he pictures his social life while he wishes for freedom but isn't sure if he wants to trust her yet. Farraclaw also saves Isla from the team Karka leads, called The Taken, before they capture her at the end of the first book. He wishes her good luck in finding her brother Pirie. And when the two of them meet again in the third book Farraclaw tells his pack to not hurt Isla because he's willing to pay what he owes her for freeing him. Farraclaw is the prince of the Bishar of Claw, and Isla had a message she could only share with him. Farraclaw also has some scenes of Isla leading and Lopclaw following the two of them. Farraclaw also listens to Lopclaw's warnings of enemies being ready to attack. Appearance Farraclaw had yellow eyes like the moon, run through with whiskers of gold. When Isla first met him in the Beast Dens, he had knotted, dirty white fur flecked with gray. When he returned to the Snowlands, his fur became sleek and clean with a white mane of fur. Personality He is grumpy and furious. He doesn't like the idea of depending on anyone for freedom, especially not a scavenging, thieving fox. But he is honorable and knows he can't kill the one who frees him, even if it's a fox and he repaid Isla by killing Karka.He was lonely, missed his pack, and the Snowlands. He is a proud and respected wolf in his Bishar. In the Books Warning: Spoilers ahead ''The Taken Farraclaw first appears in The Taken to challenge Isla after she inadvertently tries to steal his food, believing it to belong to no one. He accuses Isla of being a "Conniving, crafty wretch" and a thief, which she denies. After he claims that "Fox-ka is solitary" and that "Family means nothing to Isla", Isla leaves him be. He appears again later when Isla believes that he knows something about Pirie, but turns out to be wrong. Instead, she frees him from the Beast Dens along with the other animals she can. When Isla finds herself completely at Karka and the remainder of her pack's mercy, he kills two foxes and scares the rest off before murdering Karka then tells Isla his name and howls before setting out to find his Bishar in the Snowlands. The Mage His name is mentioned in Chapter 2 by Isla when she was being attacked by wolves for being on their territory. They take her to him, where she finds out that he is the Prince of his Bishar. Isla decides to stay with him for a while and he shows her round the Bishar of the Claw. He explains that the Bishar of the Fang was jealous of their great hunting grounds and because his fa King Birronclaw was ill and they could steal their Bishar territory. He explain they would kill the pups including Jaspin and Dorrel. He helps Isla when he becomes King after his Fa dies to defeat the White Fox and Mage. Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Characters (The Taken) Category:Characters (The Mage)